The Life of Darry
by emoprinces16
Summary: Everyone knows Joyce Bieber's and Liam Payne's (Or Jiam to the public) story. But Danielle Butler and Harry Styles story is a bit more of a mystery. Well, not anymore. This story goes through the roller coaster ride that is "Darry." This is the "Life of Darry." (Harry StylesxOC) (One Direction)


_**Everyone knows Joyce Bieber's and Liam Payne's (Or Jiam to the public) story. But Danielle Butler and Harry Styles story is a bit more of a mystery. Well, not anymore. This story goes through the roller coaster ride that is "Darry." This is the "Life of Darry."**_

I groggily woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I looked at my alarm clock to see it was 5:30 AM, what the heck! Everyone knows not to call me this early. I took my phone off of my dresser and saw that it was an un-known number, contemplating what to do, I answered after it awhile; still unsure who would be calling this early and a number that I had no clue who it was.

"Hello." I said, my morning voice prevalent.

"Oh, did I wake you up. I'm sorry, but is this Danielle Butler?" I heard a voice ask, I noticed they had an accent; British I was pretty sure.

"You did wake me up, but do not worry about it. And yes, this is Danielle Butler; may I ask who this is?" I answered skeptically.

"Liam Payne," He started.

I quickly woke up from the name, and jumped put of my bed. "Liam Payne, as in Joyce Bieber's boyfriend!" I asked.

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the line. "Yes, that Liam Payne. I have a question for you Danielle."

"I'm listening." I spoke, curiosity taking over by this point.

"Okay, I know that you heard from Joyce after the whole fight with Justin, and since the fight she has not been herself. I think she needs her best friend for awhile. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to London for a few weeks and cheer her up."

I smiled at how caring he was, he genuinely sounded upset because she was so upset.

"I would love to, but I have to ask my parents about it. I'll do that and get back to you, but it will be a few hours because it's five thirty in the morning here."

"Shit. Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. It's ten thirty here so I thought it was decent time. Okay, just get back to me when you can, this is my cell phone so you can just text me the answer when you can."

I nodded, and then realized he could not see that; I was not a morning person and did not think straight in the morning. "Okay, sounds good. Oh and Liam."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking care of her, it's weird because that used to be my job but I am glad you took it over since Joyce and I are not in the same country. Also, I'm sorry that you had to see that side of Justin, fame has really gotten to him."

Liam sighed before replying. "Joyce said the same thing, I wish I could see his good side and not the side that makes me want to kill him. But he is not important, so it does not matter. And also, you're welcome; someone has to take care of her. I have to leave because I hear Joyce is up in our room and I want your visit to be a surprise. Hope to see you soon, Danielle."

"Hope to see you soon also, Liam." I replied before hanging up. I bolted from my bed before sitting back down on my bed. It was only 5:35 now, and I knew no one would be up yet. I layed back down in my bed but gave up after a half hour of not being able to fall back asleep. I then decided to go for a morning run, not having done that since Joyce left. I put on a baggy Bat Man T-Shirt and red booty shorts before pulling on mismatching socks, one red and one black, because I was to lazy to look for the matching color. I pulled on my sneakers and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle on the way out. I walked out side and breathed in the fresh air before lightly jogging. I picked up my pace and ran for about an hour.

When I walked back into the house I saw that both of my parents were already down stairs, along with my older brother Ryan.

"Where were you?" My mom asked me.

"I went for a run, guess what?" I asked, unable to hide my excitement.

"What?" She questioned, skeptical.

"I just got a call from Liam Payne, you know Joyce's boy friend. He was wondering if I could possibly go to London for two weeks. Please mom and dad, Joyce needs me after the whole Justin fight."

My mom sighed, "I don't know." She started.

"Please? It's still summer so school would not be a problem. I would just be there for two weeks anyway." I told her, doing my best puppy dog pout for her.

My mom looked at my dad, still unsure. "Come on Georgia. I think it would be a good experience for her, plus she has not seen Joyce in a while." My dad reasoned. I brightened, knowing my dad had just convinced my mom.

"I guess." She replied with a smile. I squealed softly and hugged them both.

"Not fair! I wanna go!" Ryan yelled.

"You have soccer." I replied with a smirk, glad that I had decided not to do it this summer. Ryan pouted but remained quite besides that.

"When will you be leaving?" My dad asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know. Let me text Liam and ask." I replied before running upstairs and grabbing my phone. I quickly sent Liam a text telling him I could go and when did he want me to come. He replied quickly with

**Great! Joyce will be super excited. How about in three days? We have a concert in two days and then we have a free schedule for a couple of days.**

I smiled and quickly replied.

_**Sounds like a plan!**_

To which he replied with

**Great, I will pay you back for the ticket after you get here.**

I rolled my eyes, he was that kind of guy.

_**You don't have to do that.**_

**I want to, your just like Joyce.**

I smirked, we both were similar and hated when guys payed for us because they felt as if they had to.

_**I would rather not get into a fight over this. I will allow it, see you in a couple of days Liam!**_

I sent the text and then went down stairs to tell my parents. They said that that sounded fine and they would buy me my ticket. We bought the ticket and I texted Liam when I should be there on Thursday. I then went back upstairs and smiled before falling back into bed, all of sudden exhausted. I was seeing my best friend in two days, and I was finally able to meet her boyfriend and the rest of One Direction. I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting two weeks.

**I really hope you enjoy this! This was originally on Quizilla, but I thought you guys may enjoy it! OH! And I will be updating my Logan Henderson story (hopefully) soon!**


End file.
